


Halfway there

by SandyFeral



Series: Nsfw [6]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M, Shape-shifting a plussy, Smut, Yes that is the word for it, non-mutated liquidator, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Bud Flood wakes up one morning to find himself in a strange position. But the thing he can’t remember is: what happened last night?





	Halfway there

It was a bright, sunny morning. Bud knew this because the sun had woken him up, as it was shining  _ directly  _ in his eyes. He attempted to roll over and avoid it, but it felt like something was wrapped tightly around him-

Oh.

That’s right, he had gone out drinking last night. More likely than not he was in someone else’s bed. Though… this was a very uncomfortable bed.

Finally, after a bit of self-convincing (he had a very bad headache) he decided to finally open his eyes so he could get up.

And what he saw was very _ very _ unexpected.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were leaves. What he had thought had been a thin curtain between him and the morning sun was actually a layer of leaves overtop of him. Looking down, he didn’t see a bed, but natural ground. Well that explained why it was so uncomfortable. 

But who had he been sleeping with?

That was when he looked down at his naked body and saw the vines wrapped tightly around him.

“What the-” he mumbled aloud. He turned over towards the origin of the vines. “WOAH!”

Pressed tightly against his side was a-

Well he wasn’t quite sure what it was. At first glance it was a duck, but there was something off about it. First of all, the colors. What originally looked like hair turned out to be a large amount of purple petals. And the rest of it, the face, body, arms, were all green. Which wouldn’t have been odd if it hadn’t been for the fact that most of the body didn’t seem to have feathers.

The moment Bud let out a surprised exclamation, whatever was clinging to him opened one eye sleepily.

“Oh, do you have to be so loud?” It asked. Then it drew itself closer, pressing its cheek against Bud’s. “But nice to have you finally awake my dear~”

Bud instinctively pushed at the creature’s chest. “Hey now!” He began to scramble backwards, stumbling over the vines and flora around him.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” It asked, retracting it’s vines until they were the length of normal arms.

“What am I-? What the fuck happened last night?” Bud asked, perplexed. 

“What do you mean?” The plant creature sat up, and folded it’s arms across it’s chest. “C’mon, it wasn’t that bad was it?”

“What wasn’t-?” He realized his first assumption must be right. “Oh god, I must’ve been  _ really _ drunk.”

“Oh.” the creature seemed to almost deflate a bit. “I guess that would explain a bit.”

Bud looked around, and found his clothes nearby. He quickly moved over to the and picked them up.

“Well, I’m very sure that was a  _ very interesting  _ night, but I should probably get going.” He looked up at the sky, noting how high the sun was. “Actually, I should’ve been gone a while ago.”

“You’re leaving? Already?” It asked.

“Absolutely!” He said. At the expression the creature gave, he decided to further elaborate. “I’m sure we had a lovely time, but Bud Flood  **does not** have time to waste!”

“Wait!” The mutant moved closer to him. “Are we going to see each other again? I-I just felt like we really connected last night.” It lowered its voice to a murmur. “Well, technically we did, physically, but I meant more than that.”

Laughter began to rise within Bud’s chest, but he contained it, not wanting to upset a potentially dangerous mutant. “No offense, but I don’t think I remember  **anything** about you. Not your name, heck, I don’t even know exactly what you are.”

“Oh, well that’s easy, I’m a Lycium Nycanthropus!” It said.

Bud frowned.

“I’m, j-just a plant. I mean, plant-duck, well I used to be just a duck,” it said. “Anyway, my name is Bushroot, but  _ you _ can call me Reginald~”

“Right,” Bud said, nodding to himself. “I’ll be sure to remember that if we ever run into each other again.”

Now fully dressed, Bud began to make his way to the front door of what seemed to be a greenhouse. But before he reached it, vines wrapped around his arm.

“Please!” Bushroot said. “Oh, isn’t there some way I can keep in contact with you?”

Despite not remembering much of the night they shared, the plant’s gaze tugged at his heart a bit. He didn’t know what he had told it- _ him _ last night, but he assumed he had meant for this to be a one-night stand. Still, no harm in giving him an opportunity for them to meet again he supposed.

“How about this,” Bud said as he removed one of the plants hands from his arm and held it. He reached into his pants. “I should have… aha!” He pulled out his business card, and pressed it into the leaf. “I’m not interested in giving out my personal number just yet, but call this and we should be able to start talking ok?”

Bushroot pulled back his arms and examined the business card. “Ok…” he said, still sounding a bit disappointed.

“Hopefully we’ll meet again,” Bud said, edging towards the exit as he spoke. “But who knows! With my busy schedule it’s hard to say.”

And with that, he left. It wasn’t until he knew he was out of Bushroot’s sight that he began to sprint.

…

Of course he was late to work. There was no way he wouldn’t be. 

His secretary didn’t even look up when he made his way through the door.

“You don’t need to tell me-” he began.

“You’re late sir,” she said regardless. Then she finally looked up, and saw how disheveled he was. “Are you… ok?” 

It sounded like the attempt at concern pained her, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

“I’m fine. At least I think I am.” He chuckled. “I don’t exactly remember a lot from last night.”

“You went out drinking, correct?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh that’s  _ wonderful _ ,” she said, turning her attention to her computer monitor.

“Yes, but the interesting thing it, I woke up in a greenhouse this morning and… well I think I fucked a plant mutant last night?” Bud said, smiling a bit at how ridiculous it sounded.

“Well I ho-” she stopped abruptly. She looked at him. “You did  **what** .”

“Uh… well…”

“No, never mind, please don’t explain. I  _ really _ don’t wanna know,” Sue said, massaging her temples.

“That suits me perfectly fine,” he said. “I don’t exactly think I would be able to explain it anyway.” 

Then he walked past her, into his office.

But his mind was still in the greenhouse.

What had happened in there? He had remembered some of the previous night, but nothing about… Reginald.

He remembered going to a bar, he remembered his car was still at home, so he went for a walk.

But he really couldn’t think of what happened next.

…

Bushroot on the other hand, could  _ only  _ think of what had happened next. 

_ He had been in the greenhouse. Not doing anything special, just watering his plants… _

_ Until he thought about it. The thing he had only recently discovered he could do with a hose, or anything that sprayed water with a bit of force.  _

_ After instinctively looking around to check that no one could see (even though he was alone in the greenhouse). Then he placed the nozzle at the apex of his legs and turned it on. The spout of water that forced its way into his roots dragged out a quiet whimper from his lips. _

_ It felt good…  _ ** _really_ ** _ good. It was a sweet, heavy feeling that he was unfamiliar with, but enjoyed oh so much. _

_ As he continued, he closed his eyes and let out a moan. It was a steady stream, but it was so intense. He was forgetting to keep his voice down, and it rang through the greenhouse. _

_ He was still at it, panting and beginning to feel hot when he heard the voice. _

_ “Well, aren’t you are exceptionally vibrant!” _

_ Bushroot let out a startled shriek, and turned to see someone in the greenhouse’s main entrance. A dog, looked to be middle-aged.  _

_ “Sorry… am I interrupting something?” He walked closer. “I just heard a noise and then couldn’t help notice you, alone in here, looking like  _ ** _that_ ** _ .” He gestured to Bushroot’s body.  _

_ Bushroot was so startled, he didn’t know how to respond. He quickly dropped the hose, his face turning red. “I-uh w-what?” _

_ “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself,” the dog said. “My name is Bud, but you can call me Buddy! Do you have a name that’s as beautiful as you?” _

_ “R-Reginald Bushroot,” was all Bushroot could get out, still paralyzed by surprise and confusion. _

_ “Reginald huh? So Reggie, you like hanging out in greenhouses in the middle of the night? What’s that about?” Bud asked. _

_ “Oh- um,” Bushroot looked at the dog, still flustered. “N-nothing! What are  _ ** _you_ ** _ doing here?” _

_ “I’m doing nothing as well,” Bud said. “You just caught my eye, and I couldn’t help but investigate.” _

_ “Well I know I tend to do that,” Bushroot said. “B-but just because you think I’m a freak doesn’t give the right to barge in here to gawk at me!” _

_ “A freak?” The dog tilted his head. “Certainly not! I mean, not wearing clothes is interesting, and the purple hair is a bit unusual,” as he spoke, his hand nudged one of the plant’s petals. “But I personally find it delightful! Besides, I’m in the mood for unusual~” _

_ Bushroot had been taken aback by this. Was this man flirting with him? _

_ Not  _ ** _exactly _ ** _ a first, but still a very rare occasion. _

_ He hadn’t even mentioned Bushroot’s mutation or the fact that he was a plant or- _

_ … _

_ He did realize he was a plant right? _

_ Bud continued before Bushroot had time to contemplate this further. _

_ “But really, what’s a colorful guy like you doing here at this time of night? Surely there are people who would want to enjoy your company.” _

_ “I told you, I’m not really doing anything. I spend most of my time in here. I study plants, so it’s a great place to do research! Plus… I’m not really a people person.” Bushroot looked around at the plants, who had drawn closer to observe the conversation. “I think the plants are more interested in my company than anyone else.” _

_ “Oh, untrue!” Bud leaned closer. “I’m very interested.” _

_ “What, because I’m a nerd who hangs around plants because I have no friends?” _

_ “Nothing wrong with intelligence,” the dog said. “Plant life in particular can be quite a fascinating subject.” He glanced around. “Not to mention that they’re quite lovely.” _

_ This caused Bushroot to blush a bit. He knew the last comment wasn’t directed at him, but nonetheless it got to him. _

_ “So, if you’re doing nothing...” Bud poked the mutant’s chest. “...And I’m doing nothing, why don’t we…” the dog’s fingers began to walk up Bushroot’s chest. “Do something together?” _

_ In that moment the mutant’s heart skipped a beat. He knew what the implications were. He was already horny from his experience with the hose. Even if he hadn’t been, someone being this forward with him was very enticing. _

_ “You’re not put off by the fact that I’m a mutant? That I’m part plant?” Bushroot asked. _

_ “Oh!” He smiled. “No, not at all! Part plant, huh?” He eyed Bushroot’s arms. “Wanna show me what those vines can do?” _

_ Oh this was laying it on thick.  _

_ Unfortunately, Bushroot was  _ ** _still_ ** _ falling for it. He was horny, this man was attractive, and he was so very lonely. Still, Bushroot was unsure what to do at this point. He had never just hooked up with someone so suddenly. _

_ “You look tense,” Bud said. He took Bushroot’s hands in his. “I’m only looking to have a good time.” He kissed one of Bushroot’s leaves.  _

_ “What a charmer,” Bushroot said with a smirk, trying to hide the fact that it was completely working. “Well, I suppose we could try some  _ ** _experiments_ ** _ if you’re interested.” _

_ “How about this?”  _

_ Bud moved closer and pressed his lips against Bushroot’s beak. Bushroot happily reciprocated, wrapping his vines around Bud’s waist. When they parted the canine grinned, looking into his eyes. _

_ “Did that cause any chemical reactions?” He asked, his voice almost a purr. _

_ “I’m a botanist, not a chemist,” Bushroot said, though he was smiling back.  _

_ “Oh, so plant  _ ** _biology_ ** _ is your game huh?” Bud said. “In that case, would you like to conduct some research on reproduction?” _

_ “You do know plant reproduction is very different than animal reproduction right?” _

_ “Maybe…” the dog began to kiss his neck. “Ok, maybe I don’t know much about plants, but I’m sure you could teach me.” _

_ Damn he was persistent. Clearly didn’t know what he was talking about, but he was really trying to make that analogy work.  _

_ Bushroot could almost feel himself melting in this man’s arms. He wasn’t very used being flirted with and given affection like this, and it felt undoubtedly wonderful. Bushroot barely knew him and yet, he wanted his hands all over him, he wanted to be told this man loved him. _

_ Bushroot moaned as the dog’s mouth moved over him. “Keep this up and I’ll do whatever you want... _

_ “Then why don’t we get in a better position for this?” Bud said. _

_ Bushroot was moved up against a tree, his legs grabbed and lifted by the canine’s hands.  _

_ “So, tell me, what’s down here?” Bud lifted the mutant’s bottom half higher and spread his legs so he could have a proper look at what was between.  _

_ Bushroot had to cling to the tree to stay upright. He glanced at Bud only to see him looking disappointed. _

_ “Oh. Nothing?” Bud said. _

_ “H-hang on,” Bushroot said. He concentrated on the spot between his legs, and it shifted into an opening that he knew his new partner would enjoy. _

_ “There it is~” Bud said with a slight growl. “What an amazing feature!” _

_ The dog looked Bushroot straight in the eyes before he put his hands on the mutant’s backside, pushing the newly formed plussy straight up into his mouth. Bushroot squeaked, not at all prepared for that.  _

_ Bud’s tongue caressed the newly formed and very sensitive area. Bushroot squirmed, and let out a low moan. Not only was Bud using his tongue, but he would occasionally kiss, ever so gently, and the tenderness was what really got to the mutant. _

_ “Ohh yess….” Bushroot said. _

_ Bud looked up at him again at the noise. The canine smiled, his tongue still moving against the plant’s plussy. Then he slowly moved his mouth up. _

_ “Well…” Bud grinned. “You certainly are getting wet.” He licked his lips. “And your juices have a  _ ** _very_ ** _ interesting flavor.” _

_ Then, Bud redoubled his efforts, tongue swirling around inside Bushroot, lapping at him. Bushroot could feel pleasure building inside of him when- _

_ All of a sudden a puff of pollen released into the air. Bushroot blushed as he realized what had just happened. _

_ Bud lifted his head, then sneezed as the pollen settled around him.  _

_ “What’s with the pollen?” Bud asked. _

_ “That’s um…” Bushroot smiled. “I think that’s part of my orgasm.” _

_ “So, an orgasm already huh?” Bud smiled. Then, he shifted his grip on Bushroot into one hand, and used the other to pull down his pants. “Does that mean you’re excited for the main event?”  _

_ “Oh, absolutely,” Bushroot said without hesitation. He was  _ ** _so_ ** _ ready for this.  _

_ “Well,” Bud moved Bushroot so his cock rubbed against him, but didn’t penetrate. “Maybe I can give it to you right now if you ask  _ ** _real nicely_ ** _ .” _

_ “Please,” Bushroot said, a bit breathily. “I want you inside me, please fuck me.” _

_ “Gladly,” Bud said, and without a second’s delay, he slipped himself in. _

_ “Aah!”  _

_ Bushroot’s cry devolved into a moan of pleasure. This was a new, very unexpected feeling for him, but he  _ ** _craved_ ** _ more of it. _

_ “Do you like that?” Bud asked. “Oh I bet you do.” _

_ He pulled almost completely out, and thrust back in again, this time quicker. Then again and again- _

_ Each time in and out was a sweet feeling, tinged by a bit of discomfort. But it mostly felt so good, so wonderful, that the little bit of unpleasantness was barely registered in his mind.  _

_ Bushroot let out another moan, this time louder, and wrapped his arms around the canine’s chest. _

_ “Well, aren’t we clingy?” Bud said. _

_ Bushroot pulled himself closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Using the closeness to his advantage, Bud moved his mouth forward and smushed it against the mutant’s beak. Muffled noises came from Bushroot through the kiss, and they seemed to delight Bud. He held the duck’s behind tighter with one hand, while the other made it’s way into Bushroot’s petals, gripping them tightly.  _

_ When the two finally stopped kissing they were breathing heavily, heat radiating off of them both as Bud continue to thrust into Bushroot’s plussy.  _

_ “You feel really good you know that?” Bud said.  _

_ “Th-thank you,” Bushroot said. Then his voice became low and forceful. “But I-hnn-h- _ ** _harder_ ** _ please!”  _

_ “Happy to oblige!” Bud said. _

_ And with that, he pounded into Bushroot, harder, even faster. Bushroot cried out. His grip grew tight around Bud’s chest.  _

_ As Bud’s hand moved through his petals, they came across his stamen. Upon finding them, he wrapped them around his fingers, until he brushed against the anthers. _

_ “R-right there!” Bushroot whimpered. _

_ “Huh?” Bud looked up at his fingers, curled around the anther. “You like that?” _

_ His fingers gently rubbed against them again, and it was sending Bushroot wild. The continued motion inside him, the rubbing against his anthers, it was almost too much. But he didn’t want it to stop, not now, not yet. _

_ “Buddy…” Bushroot said in a low moan. _

_ “Yes,” Bud hissed through his teeth. “Say my name again!  _ ** _Louder_ ** _ .”  _

_ “Oh Buddy!” Bushroot said, louder, just as he was told.  _

_ “Good boy~” Bud said.  _

_ Heat blossomed from Bushroot’s chest at the words. But there was something else he wanted to hear. _

_ “Please,” Bushroot said into Bud’s ear in a soft and shaky voice. “T-tell me you love me.” _

_ “Hm? Oh, of course!” Bud lowered his voice to a quiet, harsh growl. “I  _ ** _love_ ** _ you Reginald.” _

_ There it was. _

_ Once more, pollen puffed out from Bushroot’s head, and he felt a release inside him as something squirted out of him. Moments later, a thick, sticky liquid poured into him. Then, Bud finally pulled out.  _

_ They both slumped on the ground, panting in each other’s arms. It struck Bushroot as he descended from his high, that he had just done all this with a complete stranger. Someone he barely knew, someone who had just walked into his life probably just looking for a good fuck. And yet… _

_ He felt a gentle kiss on the tip of his beak. Bud was staring at him, and Bushroot felt his heart leap as the dog’s arms squeezed him gently. _

_ “Well, I found that to be a fascinating experience,” Bud said drowsily. _

_ “Yeah…” was all Bushroot could think to get out. He couldn’t think much with the euphoria clouding his mind. _

_ “Mind if I stay the night?” Bud asked. “You don’t seem to want to let me go anyway.” _

_ “Oh of course!” Bushroot said. _

_ And without another word, Bud settled into Bushroot’s arms and quickly fell asleep. His tongue peeked slightly out of his mouth, and Bushroot melted at the sight of it. _

_ Had he really already fallen for this man? _

_ Absolutely. _

And a day later, Bushroot knew this was still true.

He couldn’t stop thinking about him… probably reasonable, the guy had taken his virginity after all.

The business card that Bud had given him was already bent slightly. Bushroot had been turning it, over and over in his hands. There was no phone in the greenhouse, and Bushroot didn’t have a cell phone, so he knew he’d have to venture outside to call him.

So soon enough, Bushroot had made his way out to the city. Now in disguise, he stood at a payphone, listening to the nerve-wracking ringing that signified that no one had answered yet.

Then finally…

“Hello?” A distinctly female voice finally answered.

“Oh, hi!” Bushroot said. “Is Buddy there?”

“Who’s asking?” The woman asked, sounding disinterested.

“Just uh...” Bushroot didn’t think giving out the name of a known criminal would help him at the moment. “An acquaintance of Bud. We met last night, and he gave me this number-”

“I’m sorry,” the voice said. “But Mr. Flood is busy right now.”

“But-”

And then the line went dead.


End file.
